It's so Fluffy I'm Gonna Die!
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: a place In which I will be posting ALL my Captain Swan oneshots! if you love CaptainSwan and Fluff this is the place for you!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="513b2bac651d84b724f8c3641d8d94f3"Liam was crying. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Emma sighed and rolled over to grab the baby monitor, turning it down before looking at the clock 3:47 am. Right on time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="969a8869871ac8d1b880a3ce51e8d4c0"He'd been doing this for the last two weeks, waking up between three and four and not going back to bed until at least five in the morning, leaving Emma one sleepless hour before work, Normally She would tap out for the night and let Killian handle it but he'd been gone the last week due to a business/sailing trip and was already exhausted so she didn't have the heart to wake him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fe52aaf768361e9b63ecc6fe8690c79"Emma dug her face in her pillow and groaned as Liam's screams grew louder, she knew it wasn't really Liam's fault but honestly couldn't the kid give her a night off? She already had dark circles under her eyes the size of planets and practically lived on coffee. She sighed and sat up before Killian stopped her br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed5950b792e1bb30ccbd60421f36f77""Its alright love, I'll take care of him" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edfde8e6a6292f1d9431da83ab71c03e" she shook her head and yawned "its alright I'll.. do it" He took her hand and smiled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a4cce6298d6c3ff259bad45fc6b84d""No offense Swan, but you look like you've been hit by a taxi"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"G'thanks" she grumbled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9641136f67fb27e455a8499147fca5ca" He laughed before standing up "your still as beautiful as the day I met you, but you need rest, caffeine can only do so much, go back to sleep" he leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading towards the door, Emma plopped back down on the bed before answering /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd13fc985e6eb56b1b6e4f7a4142f939""by the way it's "hit by a bus"not a "taxi". She heard him grumbling about br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"two many bloody devices" before disappearing down the hall. She settled down and waited for the crying to stop, and it did ... almost instantly. Emma shocked rolled over towards the monitor, how the hell did he get him to stop crying so fast? It always took her At Least fifteen minutes before he would even think about calming down, she turned the monitor up only to hear someone singing in a soft voice /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d44e3c167ac4475ab700e301eb319727"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""in the street,smiling from her hair to her feet "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /it took her a minute to wake up before she could recognize his voice, and She quickly sat up,Since when could Killian sing? In all the years she knew him, not once did he even mention singing, let alone do it. His voice was low and soft causing Emma's eyelids to grow heavy, Last week she found out he could cook and now he could sing? Her Pirate was just full of surprise's. Emma smiled and relaxed, as he kept singing, his voice lulling her to sleep until suddenly he stopped. she quickly realized the song was over. and She could hear his soft footsteps coming down the hall, Emma quickly laid down and pretended to sleep until he came back to bed and draped his arm around her waist, Emma rolled over until there faces where mere inches apart /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ceb38107e060689d58a1dc3dc1fa4e7" "So You can sing two?" even in the dark she could see his cheeks blush br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "ah so you heard that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2731bddbb346ccb3bccf9e10b6ef387c" "yes I heard "that" but what I didn't hear was you ever telling me you had such a good voice" he shook his head"its not exactly a useful talent" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f885e0821ecc47db33c561bb906c9c""nonsense, its an amazing talent, not to mention pure magic, I'm usually up with that kid for hours, you sing him one song and he's sleeping again" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"still,it's not worth mentioning"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a3256e73acde6b69327df055c89f74" "not even to your wife?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c154eb5c64030bb339a4b4752acdde32""I..didn't really think you would care, its really not that important" Emma yawned "whatever you say, but tomorrow we're recording you singing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64ef0961bcf7b529bd9739a7f4e4514c" "whys that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135247bd3d66acddbc1dd34c7be0c343""so I can play it when Liam wakes up,it isn't fair you get off easy on your shifts, some of us aren't so talented" he smiled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc21d9b95e0760fad76b4f8313e6ffa7""Fine, but no one else learns of this, Deal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c31735c210dca2a09119a6bf13fce8" Emma sighed "Deal" with that he kissed her, a slow, sweet, they drifted of to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f46736d49c96e68c829d638431803c0"The next day they recored Killian's song, and played it when Liam woke that night, like magic he instantly fell back asleep. Finally giving his parents time to sleep, (and well, do other things ;)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98af8a805d0b6c3d8f9088672b40de7d"****AUTHORS NOTE= Hello Oncers! this is going to be the place where i post all my CS oneshots from now on, so if you want to read more of them be sure to follow! I wrote this due to watching Colin (hook) singing at FT3 con, you know the one where Jennifer and meghan danced? anyways I hope you liked it! and Please leave a comment letting me know if you love it/hate it cause it lets me know how i'm doing! ***/p 


End file.
